


Jim Has Some fun

by nubbles45



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim get's bored and goes out but when he gets back Sebastian isn't that happy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Has Some fun

Moriarty's P.O.V

"JAMES MORIARTY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!?!?" Sebby yells as I walk into the flat. He is sitting on the couch watching the news on the telly. I laugh as I see that what I did is on the news. I can't tell if Sebby is mad at me or not. He only calls me James if he's really mad or really happy.

"Well hello to you too, Sebby" I say. He turns and looks at me rage in his eyes. He stands up and walks over to me. We are now inches apart. "WHAT HE HELL JAMES!" He yells again and points to the telly. Yep he's mad. I think to myself.

"I WAS BORED!" He rolls his beautiful eyes at me.

"JAMES EVERYONE STILL THINKS YOU ARE DEAD! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND BLOWING UP BANKS!" He yells at me.I sigh.I hate it when Sebby's mad. "I'm sorry, Sebby" I mumble. He smirks. Why is he smirking I thought he was mad me. "What was that, James?" He turns his ear toward me still smirking. Then I realize how could I be so stupid? He just wanted me to say something nice. 

I don't reply. He looks at me and stops smirking. He knows I'm mad. "I'm sorry, Jim. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just messing around." He leans in to hug me but I pull away. He frowns."Jim, I really am sorry. I love you, Jim. Oh and by the way good job." I smirk just like he did.

"Oh Sebby you say such nice thinks do go on." He looks mad again but then quickly smiles and starts laughing. I start laughing too. I step forward and hug him. "I love you, Sebby" I say once we stop laughing.

He looks down at me and I look up at him. He leans down and kisses me. I pull away. "Did you really mean what you said, Sebby?" I say to him seriously. He laughs. "Of course I did Jim. Believe it or not I do love you." I smile.

"So, you aren't really mad at me then?" I ask him. His face turns to a serious expression." No, Jim. I am mad at you. You need to be more careful." I sigh and nod my head."Fine, next time I'll bring you with me" He nods. "Good"

We walk over to the couch and sit down next to each other. I lean on Sebby and he wraps his are around me. "So how'd you do it Jim?" I sigh. "Oh you know. The usual way made it look like a gas leak." He laughs. "Somethings never change do they?" He asks. "Yep" I reply and cuddle closer to him.

"So what did you do today, Sebby?" He sighs. "Oh well I woke up without you. Then, I made some tea with out you and looked for you around the flat. I figured you just went to do some business with a client and that you would be back later. I took a shower and then watched the news without you till you got home." He sighs."Did you miss me?" I ask him.

He turns and kisses the top of my head which is resting on his chest. "Yes" He sighs. I must have fallen asleep because I wake up in Sebby's arms. I smile and he looks down at me. "I didn't want to wake you so I decided to carry to the bed." I laugh. "You could have left me on the couch" I say.

He blushes. "I didn't want to sleep alone" He says embarrassed. " Oh Sebby you sap" I say. "Oh shut up" He laughs. I close my eyes again.

I feel him lay me on the bed then feel him snuggle close to me. "Goodnight. I love you, Jim" I hear him whisper in my ear. I smile"G'night. I love you too." I mumble half asleep.He puts me closer and then I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
